Feels Like Home, At last Serenity
by BroodyxoCheery
Summary: Based on Season 6 Brooke Spoilers. Being with Lucas feels like home and serenity. Cute One-Shot. Song by Chantal Kreviazuk


_Something in your eyes_

_Makes me want to lose myself_

_Makes me want to lose myself_

_In your arms_

"Somebody once told me this is the place where everything is better and safe."

It was as if that sign was torturing me and making my heart ache and my bones hurt. Four days and three hours ago, the only place I felt at home betrayed me. I was attacked at my own boutique. The black mask and those dark eyes still haunt me in my dreams. I started walking towards the cashier to check the receipts from the repair company and that is when I felt it. A figure was walking towards me. I kept my back faced towards the figure and reached to grab the safety gun under the envelopes. The figure touched my bare shoulder and I jumped and put my gun near his head. The eyes that were glaring at me weren't dark or scary. Instead, they were crystal blue and looked at me with concern, confusion, and fear. I dropped the gun and ran into his arms.

_There's something in your voice._

_Makes my heart beast fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts_

_The rest of my life_

He whispers sweet nothings into my ears. "_Shhhh Brooke. Calm down. It's only me. Lucas…Me… your Lucas." _ To be honest, I do not even know why I am crying. I should be relieved that the robber isn't here but…still there is a fear that just won't go away. But with Lucas right here with me, I know I am safe...for now. Lucas takes me back to the couch, still in his arms, and we sit side by side. A long silence merges. A comfortable silence. I finally end our silence and say, "Thanks, Luke. For being here and just…rescuing me." Lucas smiles and responds, "No problem. Anything for you."

_If you knew how lonely my life had been_

_And how long I had felt low_

_If you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

All I could do was smile back. "So I see that Peyton isn't attached at your hip. What happened to the Leyton reunion?" Lucas grins and looks into my eyes. "She is being there for me with this whole Dan and Quentin thing but…I need to handle this alone. You know? I feel bad for not letting her help me get through this but these walls are too high to break through." I flashbacked to a similar time when I was the one trying to break through the walls Lucas had put up. Once again all I could do was smile back and pat his shoulder. Lucas says, "So what were you doing before you almost killed me with your gun?" Now it was my turn to grin. Lucas's hands reach up to my thigh and his arms over the couch so he can face me. I pointed at the blue sign sitting perfectly above our heads. "Thinking about how God is cursing me with that sign over me. This was supposed to my home. My safety net…the one place I would be able to keep all the danger in the world away. All those years in New York, I kept on thinking about how Tree Hill is my true home and how it is the only thing that can fill the void in my heart. And when I come back to my home, this has to happen…I have to get robbed and attacked." Lucas responds, "Brooke, Tree Hill is still your safe home. This is where everyone who loves you and cares about you are. Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Jamie, Mouth, Millicent, Skillz, and of course, me... I am here for you. Always. I won't let you down."

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like I am all the way back where I come from_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like I am all the way back where I belong_

I giggled and looked at Lucas, "You do know you have said this to me before. Ran out of lines, Mr. Lucas Scott?" Lucas laughed, "It felt appropriate for the moment. I did promise to rescue you afterall." That's when he did it. Made me feel like that crushed out, in love teenager again. All I could do was get lost in his baby blue eyes and forget the world and all my problems. Lucas was my home. And I am afraid to say it out loud because if the world finds out, havoc would let loose and that crazy love triangle will make its comeback. But sitting here side by side with Lucas, feels like home. And the serenity that this feeling gives me is worth all the risks the world has for me to face.


End file.
